The present invention relates to a bicycle pedal, and more particularly to such a bicycle pedal, which enables the rider to load the rubber block at the sole of the shoe onto the pedal frame quickly.
FIG. 1 shows a bicycle pedal according to the prior art. This structure of bicycle pedal comprises a hollow pedal frame, a clamping member pivoted to the pedal frame for clamping on a rubber block loaded on the pedal frame, and a coil spring connected between one end of the clamping member and a barrel on a screw rod in the pedal frame. This structure of bicycle pedal has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of bicycle pedal is the complicated structure of the hollow pedal frame. Another drawback of this structure of bicycle pedal is the complicated installation procedure of the screw, the barrel, and the coil spring. Furthermore, the coil spring wears quickly with use. When the coil spring starts to wear, the clamping member may not be able to positively hold down the loaded rubber block.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the bicycle pedal comprises a pedal frame having a receiving chamber, a clamping member pivoted to the pedal frame for holding down a rubber block on the pedal frame, and a spring member mounted in the receiving chamber to hold the clamping member in the clamping position. Accoding to another aspect of the present invention, an adjustment block is mounted inside the receiving chamber and stopped at one end of the spring member, and an adjustment screw is installed in the pedal frame and rotated to move the adjustment block in adjusting the spring power of the spring member.